Tallia and The Tarri
Tallia often times called the land of isolation or the Glaciers Bane. For some reason Tallia never had the great glacier over it but it did surround it about 100 miles off the shore line of Tallia. The People of Tallia have been documented to live there even before 15,000 B.T some claiming they might have been Extraterrestrials stranded on Nara and slowly were no longer able to sustain their technology. However others claim that the people of Tallia have a natural bond with magic and thus were able to use the so called "Magic" they possessed to keep the glacier from engulfing their land. Tallia is a land of mystery its shores are bordered with a huge jungle that makes a ring around the entire forest that is about 24 miles wide of thick dense swamp/tropical vegetation. Once you have gotten through the inland can be mountainous with deep valleys that have beautiful forest and large lakes. However in the middle of Tallia there is a huge lake called Lake Virdu. This is a huge freshwater lake nearly 4 miles long and nearly 30 miles wide being a huge trading hub for the Tarrian cities. The People of Tallia also being known as Tarrians are rather tall. Most average between 6 feet-8 feet and all of them have green or orange eyes. Their hair color varies between two types being dark brown or pale white. Their hearing is two times better than a human and they can see nearly 3 times better than humans. They also have the ability to take in nearly 3 times the amount of iron from eating healthy allowing them to run much faster and longer than most humans. The People of Tallia first ventured out around 5,700 B.T and landed in Acrabia. They started to conquer the majority of the coastline of Acrabia and eventually defeated the Serpent Lords who had enslaved the early Zorian people. Afterwards they began to trade with many of the local Acrabians and received information on a land lush in vast plains,forest regions and a thick hill country. Eventually the Tarri sent scouting parties most reported that what the Acrabians said was true and some Reported on the Southernmost side of the land laid vast Cities states with stone buildings. As the Tarri began to move closer into Central Orbis the encountered more and more hostile Tribes. They began what they called Tarrization. The Process involved bringing the leaders of the Tribes to Tallia. Showering them with gold,riches,women and showing them their vast cities. Afterwards they would send them back and offer these riches to the warlord as long as he became loyal to the Counsular of Tallia. If so he would be deemed and Azsari Warlord. This tactic worked easily on the early humans of Orbis until the had discovered the Hoplotaki. The Hoplotaki where an advanced civilization of city states human city states who held most of southern orbis and had colonies on the souther scattered isles and even had some contact and small trading outpost with the people of Darkenfell. The Tarri at first were interested in contacting these people and establishing trade but they had contancted the wrong City state. the city state they decided to contact where called the Taans. The Taans only lived for one thing. And that was war they were a mix between Decian and Hoplotaki. Most of the other Hoplotakian states considered them Tribal Barbarians however they fought with such organization and training that it was hard to call them such a degrading word. When the Red Guard had returned with this information many of the local Nobles of Tallia demanded that the Counsular put down these Barbarians after the attack of a Red Guard base by the Taans. He agreed and sent is the first wave of Azsaria Warbands. However each time the Azsaria would be beaten back. Finally after sending nearly seven Azsarian Armies. The Tarri sent an army of Tarrians to deal with the problem after three battles (Battle of Reas Pass,Battle of Kron, Battle of Tara) the Tarrians were able to beat the Taans into submission. This had never been done by any Hoplotaki state before. After seeing the Taans being defeated the Hoplotaki meet at Zarta the biggest city of all of the City States. Nearly 33 Kings,Elected Officials, and Representatives signed the Peninsular Act. Thus starting the Peninsular War against the Tarri. The Tarri not wishing for another war paid off nearly 12 of the 33 states with nearly 700 tons worth of gold for them to cause a civil war amongst the Peninsular Coalition. Eventually the Peninsular War turned into the Hoplotaki Civil War. After a decade of fighting the Peninsular act had long been abandoned the civil war ravaged the city states and the Tarri easily engulfed the Remnants of a once great civilization. By the year of 4,755 B.T the Tarri held most of Central Orbis,All of Acrabia and all of Tallia. The Current Counsulars name was Farrel Tellon. But the name all the Tarri give him now is Farrel The Fool. In the year of 4,755 B.T somewhere mid Septemba Tarrian Explorers discovered Darkenfell and its Dwarven Population. Astonished by the Dwarves Farrell decided to invite the first Dwarven king he could get in contact with and would invite him to his court. The king they first contacted was a Low Dwarf called Grondenborg De-rake'. But most called him Ironskull. When Grondenborg arrived at the Tarrian capitol of Diamond City and came in the hall he was met by laughter by Farrel. At first he ignored it and sat down but the chair was to low for him and once again Farrell continuously laughed at him the feast did not even last five minutes before Grondenborg demanded that Farrel stop. Farrell went on and on until Grondenborg got out of his seat and walked over to him Farrell got up and walked right in front of him and leaned over with a smirk on his face. Before he could get a word out Grondenborg grabbed his axe and thrusted it in Farrell's knee and as Farrell fell proceeded to head but Farrell until he was dead. By this time Grondenborgs guards were dead and he had nearly 3 arrows in his back as Grondenborg fell to his knees he remarked "This means war" and fell to his knees and died. Most of the Tarrian people were outraged and demanded Total war against the Dwarves. The Tarri decided to settled a part of Darkenfell to help transport troops to an organized safe place. The city was called Amber City. Eventually the Tarri lost the war after having their Empire Crumble within. The Local Azsaria were tired of having a select band of them being empowered with riches while the rest were enslaved to fight wars in lands they had never seen before. The Tarri lost the War with the Dwarves and only Decades Later their Entire Empire Crumbled. The Tarri isolated themselves and built a huge coastal defences around their Continent in hopes of keeping out the humans. The Tarri had gone out of the textbooks since then the only time the Tarri Ever Appeared was when the Royal Histanian Navy tried to invaded Tallia in 1744 A.T.F only to lose the entire army. Known Tarrian Weaponry. The Tarria loved to use bows and wrist crossbows. Their infantry used a square shield about 2 feet long and about a foot wide. Their armor was all scale armor except for their shoulders which were plated. Their helmets covered their ears and head and they had a small plate in front of their chin and mouth with a full view slit for their eyes. Some had eagle wings on the side of their helmets. The Back of the Helmets were seprest plates that when down to the start of the spine. Their Lower leg armor was mostly golden chain mail with their foot armor being of golden plate. They also used long pikes and their shields had a retractable hole in it for them to be able to stick a sword or spear in it for better shield wall fighting or cavalry circles. The Tarrian Caste System The Tarria were known to prize each other for being equal. However all other races to them are seen as inferior. All Tarri start as a Citizen. They could advance by becoming rich through owning multiple business or trade. Most go into the Military as Warriors and all Tarrian Armies are called Legios. A Tarrian Citizen can also advance by running for public office and rising up through the ranks of City official and hope to reach the rankings of the High Tarrian Council.